The World We Live In
by Raven Varie
Summary: A different take on the MLC, SS and HG have been married for 5 years, but it hasn't been pleasant. Even though neither have ever really made an effort, will it all change someday? They can't get divorced, but Severus has met someone else...
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my take on the Marriage Law challenge, and how things may not always turn out like expected. Severus is a caustic person, and Hermione is bossy, not a good combination to say the very least, but what will they do once their roles in the war are over and the life of marriage is given a reality check?

Chapter I: The Beginning

It's been five years…five dreadful years of marriage to that bushy headed twit. The war was over, Potter got his glory, Dumbledore his peace, and Severus…Severus was due for a life of undue torture and the incessant natterings of his wife.

They had married at the end of her sixth year, right before the deed with Dumbledore had been done. The Marriage Law act had been passed by the Ministry stating that purebloods, halfbloods, and muggleborns were required to marry someone of different blood (i.e. halfbloods and muggleborns could marry purebloods, but purebloods could not marry purebloods, and muggleborns could not marry muggleborns and etc.) The Ministry had provided "magical compatibility" tests to each eligible witch or wizard and matches were made. Of course, to Miss Granger's surprise, she had received one, stating that she was seven months and twenty-eight days older than she claimed to be from her time-turner use in her third year.

The Ministry provided three names on each test, to show the three most compatible matches out of everyone who had tested. Much to Miss Granger's disappointment, none of her friends were able to take the test and thus her matches were, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, and Percy Weasley.

When her name showed up on Severus Snape's test, he had nearly choked on his morning tea.

"Headmaster, I need to speak with you immediately," he had said in a low tone at the head table.

"Why Severus, surely it can wait until breakfast is over," was his reply as he sipped his overly sweetened tea and continued his conversation with Minerva.

"I believe it's a matter of some urgency."

"Well then, why didn't you say so? My office then," he smiled and Severus wanted to choke him until he turned as purple as his ostentatious robes. Still, he followed him to his office, away from prying eyes and ears.

Severus had the misfortune of having turned up three highly distasteful names on the wretched parchment. Albus looked at the list carefully and then up at the look of disgust on Severus' face.

"Well, just whose name were you expecting? Lily Evans?" he had asked incredulously. Snape nearly boiled over in rage.

"Certainly not, but none of these witches are certainly advantageous to our current situation Headmaster! And that was low, even for you," he seethed. The names on his parchment happened to be Penelope Clearwater, Luna Lovegood, and of course Hermione Granger.

"They are all students Headmaster! Surely the Ministry was mistaken! Have they not taken into account that I am their teacher!?" his face was contorted in rage and disbelief.

"Perhaps the match with Miss Granger would prove to be in our benefit Severus." Severus didn't answer for a moment, not sure if he had heard the Headmaster correctly. The silence that followed; however, showed that he clearly had.

"Are you insane? Have you completely taken leave of your senses?"

"I believe my senses, while old, are still intact. This situation is clearly not what we had anticipated, but we must move forward, and we must make accommodations. Miss Granger is a member of the Order, and a close friend of Mr. Potter, surely you can convince Tom who married her in order for you to have a contact so close to him. I'm almost positive that he will not let you surpass an opportunity that would allow him to be that much closer to Harry."

"She is but a child Albus, and how is she supposed to react to the Dark Lord's prying if this came to be. If my excuse is to get closer to Potter, then he will need to see her and she needs to convince him that she is useful. I cannot convince him for her."

"Of course, so we would need to tell her everything. She would have to be privy of our plans Severus."

"I think that is most unwise and puts myself at greater risk of being exposed."

"I think it would be quite the opposite. She has an innate ability to learn, and you could teach her Occlumency, should she ever have to be brought before Tom."

"That is not a guarantee. I would not put my role in this war in the hands of some girl."

"Ah, but she is not just any girl, she's Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age. I don't think you should underestimate her abilities. I will call her in at once, and we will start our planning immediately." Severus merely glowered in Albus' direction.

"I'm sorry my boy, but you know there is no choice in the matter."

"And what of Miss Granger's choices?"

The Headmaster simply went on and summoned Miss Granger as if he never heard Snape. Clearly, Miss Granger didn't have a choice in the matter either, but of course Albus would make her believe that she has, and that she has an opportunity to help save the wizarding world, appeal to her Gryffindor tendencies…how utterly disgusting.

Getting Granger to marry him was relatively easy, and convincing Potter and Weasley that Albus had somehow pulled strings within the Ministry to prevent Miss Granger from marrying was even easier. Any respect Severus may've had for the girl was lost when she decided to marry him. One might say she was loyal, brave, self-sacrificing, but Severus saw her for what she was…an incredibly stupid girl who had the wool pulled over her eyes by a meddling old man.

It took months of planning and teaching the girl to make everything fall into place. She knew of Dumbledore's impending death and what she must do to keep Severus' cover intact while still being able to contact him and receive information from each other. Dumbledore managed to keep their marriage a secret from the public eye, convincing the Ministry that a marriage between a teacher and student should be kept under wraps whilst the student is still in school, to which they thankfully agreed.

The consummation was awkward to say the least, as neither were particularly attracted to another. By law, they were required to do it once a week, a time neither looked forward to. The next two years were difficult for the both of them. Despite everything, Severus supposed he had loved the girl in a begrudgingly respectful way.

She kept out of his way, she was helpful whenever he needed her, and she never gave him away, even when times were bleak. They had a growing attachment to each other, and most importantly, they had faith in one another.

By all rights and purposes, she performed beautifully and much better than he ever expected. They managed to help Potter bring the Dark Lord down, and Severus was very pleased with her…that is, up until the very end. She committed him a grave error, a travesty, something he would never ever forgive her for…she had saved his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Married Life

Chapter 2: Married Life

Severus should not have lived through the Final Battle. He was supposed to do his job and depart from the world once the Dark Lord discovered his duplicity. He certainly was not counting on Hermione to show up and administer anti-venom draughts from his snake bite.

He had opened his eyes and saw her tears, tears for him. If he had the strength to speak, he would've said, "Get out of here you stupid girl!" No no, she was not supposed to be there, she wasn't supposed to save him. He was to be left alone and the marriage would be dissolved, and she would be free. She had destroyed everything, ruined all his plans. Why would she condemn herself? He was only supposed to be seen by Potter!

Severus was sitting in his office, resuming his position as Headmaster after he was exonerated, which was a sordid affair in itself as well. Their marriage has gotten out to the public eye, and Hermione put herself at the forefront of his campaign.

How he hated her for that, he hated her for making him a piteous cause in the eyes of everyone. Poor Hermione Granger, err Snape, shackled to the nasty professor. Of course, with Potter's help, she managed to prevent his admittance into Azkaban, and make him a hero.

The hero part he didn't mind, the much prolonged delay of recognition had finally fallen away and he was respected, not feared, but respected. It was what he always wanted, wasn't it? By all means, he should thank Hermione, he should be grateful for her assistance, and standing by his side faithfully…well he wasn't, and he wasn't sorry that he wasn't.

He was pleasant to her in public, he gave her that much, and the little chit should be thankful that he gave her that much. In the public, they were that loving couple that survived the war and relied on each other…what utter simpering nonsense. He had respected the girl, but she had ruined it. He did not like it when people went against his wishes, that goes without saying.

A lot has changed in the last couple years, Hermione got her teaching certification and was the new Muggle Studies and Integration professor. She brought in electronic devices for the students to use in class like cell phones, blackberries, laptop computers, and etc. There were only three places in the entire school where "reception" for these items were allowed, the Muggle Studies classroom, his office, and their chambers.

She had proposed this program about a year ago, stating that it was necessary for the students, especially those with no muggle background to be able to keep up with the growing technology so that if they had to venture out into muggle cities and etc. they wouldn't be like a fish out of water.

Severus was sure there was more to her plan and her proposal, but honestly he had stopped listening after that and just approved it so he wouldn't have to hear more of that annoying chattering.

If he had refused, she would always speak of it, so why not indulge in her stupid little program if it shut her up. He knew what a cell phone was, what a laptop was, he knew everything about Muggle technology, though she assumed he hadn't, stupid girl. At every opportunity she would try to show him something, and how useful her blackberry was in communicating with her parents than simply by owl.

He wanted nothing more than to shout at her for her arrogance, like she was the only one who knew how to operate these devices. He had a blackberry of his own, for his own uses. It helped keep parts of his life private from her. Merlin only knew she had taken over every other aspect of it. She worked with him, lived with him, he could not simply get away from her!

She had no idea the restraint it took for him not to break his resolve and tell her exactly what he thought of her. However tempting it was, he wanted to keep the peace in this castle, as he did not need the additional gossip. He simply dismissed and ignored her. On Saturdays they would fill the consummation requirement, but it had become more perfunctory now than it had been whilst she was still a student.

For goodness sake, she could at least try to make the act a little more pleasing, but no, the girl had let herself go. He meant that in every sense of the world, mind you, she was still as intelligent and enthusiastic as ever, but the girl had gotten chubby! Chubby!

As if the sex wasn't awful enough, the girl had gone and gotten herself chubby. He knew he was no looker, but by all means she wasn't any better. Her hair was still a mess and had to be braided as to not arouse the gossip of the students, and the girl never wore makeup! How was he supposed to make this marriage work when the girl did not even care how she looked?

By not brewing potions every second of every day, his hair had gotten considerably less greasy, and of course Hermione insisted he get his teeth fixed by her parents, which he grudgingly accepted after three months of constant nagging. A man can only take so much nagging. Just those things alone had improved his appearance significantly, at least he thought. If he had to get his teeth fixed, why couldn't the girl get liposuction, or at least get her hair done? If he was stuck with her, couldn't she at least make herself more appealing? Was that too much to ask?

While still contemplating in his chair, the person in question barged through the door uninvited.

"Hi Severus!" She positively beamed at him, and he would've probably laughed if he saw his own face of disinterest compared to her smiling one.

"To what to I owe the pleasure?" he asked with a tone of mild sarcasm.

His face did not dissuade her, "I came by because your quarterly potions journal arrived and I came by to drop it off. I already read it and thought we could discuss it over dinner tonight," she smiled.

_Of course you already read it you stupid bint! Do you do anything else except read?_ "Yes, of course, sounds fine Hermione. Now, I have a lot of work to do, and I suppose I'll see you at dinner?" Her face fell a little, but she quickly recovered.

"Yes, of course. Umm, oh! I also came to tell you that Victor Krum is arriving at 2:30 for his interview here and I wanted to remind you, as I know how you hate unexpected guests."

_Indeed._ "Yes, thank you, now if you'll go, I have to prepare," he said with as little kindness as he could muster.

"All right then, until dinner," she said, a little disappointed at his dismissal. He didn't even answer her as she walked out the door. He let out a sigh of exasperation at her exit and was thankful for the respite.

He had forgotten Mr. Krum was due in today. He had suffered a mild leg injury in the Final Battle and could not play professional Quidditch anymore. Madame Hooch was retiring, and he needed to fill her position. Though Krum could not play, he could still fly, but the interview would tell if he could teach.

Severus' thoughts were interrupted as he felt a buzzing in his robe and instantly knew what it was. He pulled his blackberry out of his pocket and looked at the screen.

_Ah, another email from Evelyn, my day is getting better already._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Malcontented

Chapter 3: Malcontented

Hermione practically stormed out of Severus' office. Oh, but she wouldn't let him see her angry. She raced down the stairs, after all, she had a three o'clock lesson to prepare for, internet security. She had taken classes at a muggle technical school to learn the ins and outs of computer technology. Not only would her students learn the basics of muggle life, she wanted them to live it in a way. She wanted them to be prepared if any situation called for them to integrate in the muggle world.

Her life was pretty ordinary, well as ordinary as her life could get. She had thought things were going well between her and Severus. Before the Final Battle, he had all but admitted his love for her. They had almost kissed! Even though they had to have sex once a week, they had never kissed, not once in their five years of marriage. This greatly upset her, she thought that once the pressure of the war was over, their marriage would flourish. She had finally found someone just as intelligent as she was. What was there not to be excited about?

However, things hadn't turned out quite like she expected. He had become nastier to her. He hadn't made to many cutting remarks, but she gotten the proverbial cold shoulder. She saved his life! She wanted to stay married to him, didn't that mean anything?

She turned to walk in her classroom, but stopped short.

_I still have an hour and a half before class, maybe I'll stop and have a soak. I need to wash this frustration off of me._

With that in mind, she made her way into the dungeons to their chambers. Though Severus was Headmaster, he wanted to stay in the isolation of the dungeons, which she could understand. She dropped her bag on the sofa and took out her own blackberry. She had no messages and promptly shoved it back in her bag.

While lying in the tub, she looked at herself naked.

_Why doesn't Severus like me anymore? I mean, what's not to like? I'm smart…well, I'm smart. _A frown appeared on her face as she analyzed herself further.

_Well I suppose I have gotten a little bit…round, but I don't look all that bad, really I don't. _She touched a lock of her hair. _My hair is a little uncontrollable, but it's always been that way, and he's never seemed to mind it before._

She sighed and sank further in the tub. She hated the way Severus looked at her

sometimes, with this look of disgust. She didn't think she was a bad wife; she was supportive, nice, always smiling. She always tried to talk to Severus about things that interest him. While she didn't mind Potions, it was hard to get through the whole quarterly, her interest lied more in Charms and Transfiguration, but she tried just for him. She simply could not get him interested in her.

Their nights were spent separately, save for dinner. She would be in their rooms on her laptop while he stayed in the study until bedtime. She had always retired before him, and she was never sure when he went to sleep for the night. He had always risen before her as well. No waking up in his arms like in her fantasies. She sighed again, what could she do?

She did try and surf some muggle message boards for other malcontented wives, but they seemed to want to be rid of their husbands rather than trying to make it work. She'd made some online correspondences and kept in touch via email with some of them. They were much better conversation than her husband by far.

They listened to her problems, chatted amicably, but she knew she needed to have contact with real people, not online avatars. _I've got it!!_ She sat up in the tub with the perfect solution to her problem. _I'll seduce him! Well…not looking like this, I can look better! We can't get divorced, so I've got some time. Oh, this is perfect! _

With that, she hastily got out of the tub to call her mother. Surely she would help her. Hermione Granger never failed at anything, she could not fail at this.

Severus walked Viktor Krum out of his office. Both were smiling and Severus was pleased. It looks as if Krum was much smarter than he looked and was perfectly qualified as a flying instructor. He couldn't believe his luck, he had filled the position with one interview. Of course, Hermione had recommended Krum, but that did not sway his decision, and he wouldn't thank her for her suggestion either.

He had some time before seeing Hermione for dinner, so he bid Krum goodbye and walked back into his office to check his blackberry once again. No response from Evelyn, he was a bit disappointed, but it didn't show on his face. She provided a nice break from routine in his day. He could talk to her about normal things, of course he would never talk about anything from the wizarding world, as he had no idea if she was a witch or a muggle.

Though they each talked about their lives, neither went into specifics, they each told each other enough to get the basic idea. She was in an unhappy marriage herself, apparently her husband was as boring and nagging as Hermione was.

This woman was everything Hermione was not, spontaneous, fun, and she didn't talk about reading! The only things Hermione ever had to offer in conversation was something she read in a book somewhere. His pocket suddenly buzzed and he eagerly pulled it out to read the message.

"Hey, my job sucks too, but I had an uneventful morning. My husband was being an asshole like usual, but it's not like I don't expect it. Honestly, all he ever does is complain, it's really wearing me thin. Anyway, enough about that, I think I should take a vacation, get away from everything. I hear the tropics are nice this time of year, perhaps I will just go there for the weekend, take a break. From the sound of it, you need a break too. Take it easy, don't stress yourself out. Evelyn."

He smiled, he wished he could take a vacation, get away from everything, but the leash his wife had on him, he knew he could never pull it off without a fight, and he hated fights. Fighting wastes breath and energy…he has no needs for fights. But still…dreaming wasn't considered infidelity.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Three Months Later

Chapter 4: Three Months Later

Hermione was very pleased with her progress as of late. She had lost thirty pounds in the last three months, with the help of her mother of course. At the moment, she was walking back to her rooms to get ready for dinner, but she was very excited because she had just gotten her hair tamed and highlighted by her mother's favorite hairdresser and spent the afternoon shopping for new clothes that would help accentuate her new figure.

Hermione was a small girl, so a little bit of weight in the wrong places made her look sloppy, or at least that's what her mother said. She wouldn't expect anything less from a woman who was a cosmetic dentist, she was always concerned with appearances. Hermione remembered her first conversation with her mother when she first told her of the plan.

"Mother, I'm in a bit of a stint and I was wondering if you could help me out?" she asked.

"Why of course dear. Did you finally come to your senses? Are you getting a divorce?" her mother began excitedly. The frown on Hermione's face quickly told her the answer.

"No, Mum, I told you already, there's no divorcing in the wizarding world," she replied annoyed.

"Right, right, it's still a shame."

"Mum!"

"All right, all right, I'll get serious now, what's the matter?" Her mother looked up from her tea, indicting to Hermione that she was ready to listen.

"Um..I'm not sure how to put this, but I'm feeling…rather unattractive, and I was wondering if you could help me, you know, getamakeoverorsomething," she said the last part as fast as he possibly could.

"I'm sorry dear, I didn't catch the last part."

"I want to look better Mum, I feel ugly!" she finally exclaimed. There was a stale moment of silence, but Hermione knew she wouldn't hear words of sympathy or comfort.

"Absolutely darling! Oh I've been waiting for this moment since you were in diapers! I knew you were taking after your father when you asked for the Charles Dickens' Complete Works for your eighth birthday. Oh, this makes me so happy!" her mother had tears in her eyes.

"Mum! I'm telling you I feel ugly and you're happy about it!" Hermione nearly shrieked.

"No dear, don't take this the wrong way, but you're finally becoming a woman, and it just makes me excited, that's all. You're twenty-two, much too young to be looking so dowdy. It doesn't make a difference to me whether or not you choose to fuss you're your looks; I would love you just the same. Just know that I would help you in this endeavor in any way I can." Hermione smiled, even though her mother was more superficial than most, she was still a compassionate and caring mother.

"Now, the fun part's going to begin," Jane Granger had said with the most brilliant of smiles.

Ever since then, Hermione's been going to her mother's gym with her every other day before breakfast and after Severus had woken and left for his office. She had only been going for an hour or so each session, but her mother convinced her that was all she needed. Now, much slimmer, Hermione felt more confidant in her own skin and was ready for the next step, the makeover part. Every weekend she had been visiting her mother for tips and more workouts. She hadn't realized how militant her mother would be concerning the whole thing. They had a schedule, a schedule Hermione had to abide by. Although the first two weeks had been especially difficult, she decided that she rather liked doing these things with her mother. It was a nice break from the ordinary routine she normally had.

Hermione looked forward to these weekends most, but hadn't realized she practically stopped talking to Severus, save for dinner and "Saturday nights". However, she had been talking to her online correspondences more and more often, filling her need for conversation now and then. One in particular, Sully, gave her more confidence to keep going and improving herself, not for the sake of her husband, but for herself. Hermione couldn't even remember the last time she did things just for herself, and to be honest, it felt exhilarating. Though Sully was male, she never felt guilty for speaking with him, as they didn't even really know each other. They knew each other's personalities so to speak, but not really each other's identities. As long as there was that mental separation, it couldn't possibly be harmful to a marriage.

Anyway, she had just walked in to their chambers and promptly dropped her bags on the sofa. She hadn't realized that Severus was reading the lounge chair next to it and was startled to hear his voice.

"And just what is the meaning of this?" he asked I a particularly harsh tone. Hermione blanched and looked down at her bags.

"Oh, I'm sorry Severus, I didn't realize you were in here, I'll put the bags elsewhere, there won't be a mess, so you needn't get angry over it," she looked at him and tried to force her best smile. Such a task was difficult however, when the person you're looking at looks like he wants to tear your face off.

"I am not referring to that Hermione, what is with…with all this!?" He made a circular, flippant motion with his hands, clearly meaning the way she looked.

"Oh, um well I went with my mother this afternoon and she insisted I get my hair done, that's all. It really wasn't expensive, my mother knew the hairdresser, and well- well do you like it?" she asked timidly, aware that she was rambling.

Seemingly satisfied with her answer, he sneered and turned his attention back to his book. He had spoken enough to her tonight and wasn't about to continue the conversation. Knowing this, Hermione huffed and gathered her bags to go to their room. Since he was looking at the pages in the book, he didn't see the tears in her eyes.

When she shut the door, Hermione wiped her eyes and put the bags on the bed, spilling some of the contents. Inside were some makeup items, new clothes, and a couple lingerie outfits. She eyed them and laughed at herself.

_Do you really think he'll want to see you in those? He hates you, and he doesn't want you._ New tears were forming, but she tried to stamp them down. She was trying her best to get him to notice her and then when he does, he yells at her. This wasn't working at all. Maybe she needed to move on to the seduction phase pretty soon, she didn't think she could continue on like this. She needed a change. Hopefully getting Severus to fall in love with her would provide her with that.

_Like he'd ever fall in love with me…I talk to Viktor and Sully more than I talk to him. I guess I am doomed._ She felt defeated, but anger was quickly beginning to take precedence. Why should she be the one trying all the time? Wasn't it enough that she go out of her way to be nice to him? Tired of feeling sorry for herself, she sent Sully a quick message and decided to drop by and see Viktor, dinner be damned.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Decisions

Chapter 5: Decisions

Severus heard their bedroom door open and looked up, seeing his wife. Now, she had makeup on. If he weren't so prideful and arrogant, he might've admitted to himself that she looked rather attractive. Perhaps he shouldn't tell himself, perhaps he should tell _her_. He was about to make a comment that dinner would be in the next two hours and she had better be back before then, but she had promptly stormed out of the room.

"She'll be back," he muttered to himself and turned his attention back to his book. "She always comes back." He tried not to look so put off from her abrupt exit, but he simply could not help it. What happened to the simpering, clinging, annoying…adoring, devoting wife that was Hermione? She had changed so much in the last couple of weeks, months even. She didn't think he noticed that she dropped her post-marital weight, that she tamed that hair of hers, that she was dressing like a young woman and not a spinster. He noticed these things damnit! It was refreshing that she was making the attempt to look attractive, perhaps she was doing it for him.

"Of course she's doing it for me." A wide grin spread across his face as he continued to think about it. It seemed that these last years of the proverbial cold shoulder had finally worked. Though he didn't know at first why he had been so cold to the girl, except that she was an annoying, bossy, know it all, and he simply didn't tolerate people of that brood. However, she seemed to evolve from all that. He should've known that it was simply a phase and a few years of maturing would fix the problem. Well, if she was intent on making the effort a molding herself into the perfect woman for him, who was he to refuse her advances. Perhaps he wasn't doomed to a life of incessant chattering and boring perfunctory sex once a week. If she was intent on winning his heart, he thought he might oblige.

His book now forgotten, he decided to be curious, surely she wouldn't be back for the next twenty minutes so he decided to peruse her room to glance at her other purchases for that day. He stood up, and quickly cast a detection charm that would alert him of her nearing presence, surely he didn't want to be caught sneaking about in her room. He strode to the door finding it unlocked and went into the room.

It was the first time she'd been in the room now that thought about it. Couplings always happened in his quarters and then she'd return to her room once it was over with. It was rather pathetic now that he thought about it. She was always trying to please him, being chipper and all that nonsense, and he…he well…he always brushed her to the side. He looked on her bed, a dark green lacy number caught his eye.

"Now what is this?" he lifted it to get a better look. It was a short dress, on her it would only reach the top of her thighs, and the lacy patterns would subtly cover her now delicate body. He rather liked this one, he glanced down and saw matching panties and three other sets in black, red, and a peach color. They were all a little different in cut and style, but they were still sexy nonetheless. His pants were all of a sudden uncomfortably tight and he wrestled with his thoughts. He hadn't thought his wife to be sexually attractive since…well, ever.

He couldn't help but smirk and put the items back on her bed, exactly how she had them, and walked back in to the study. Dinner tonight should be a step above their usual fare. Perhaps some candles, a bottle of wine. He wondered what it would be like this time. She had clearly been interested in a mutual affair, if he pushed in the right direction, he would get what he wanted as well, a night with a woman he finally desired. He had to be quick, dinner was in less than two hours away, and he had much to prepare.

6 hours Later

"Where in the hell is that woman!" Severus slammed his fists on the table making the crystal wine glasses and china fall to the floor with a resounding crash. He quickly charmed the mess away along with the dinner he had prepared and the now burnt-out candles he charmed to give off a lavender scent, one of her favorite plants.

He got up and paced around his study wondering why his woman failed to show up for dinner. In the years he had been married to her, she was never late for anything. Ever. He pulled out a glass and poured himself a healthy amount of firewhisky. Never in his life had he felt so angry. Well, perhaps that was an embellishment; never in his life had he ever been this angry with Hermione.

"What if she's hurt? Or in trouble?" a meddling voice triggered in his head. He knocked back the entire glass and squeezed his eyes shut. Gods that burned. He looked around the room and it looked so empty without her. If this happened last week, he'd consider the silence peaceful, a welcome serenity in the face of her constant presence. He couldn't help but feel…unwanted. It was the first time since the war he had felt this way.

He had two choices, he could stew around some more and then retire to a troubled sleep, or he could look for her. If she was in trouble, he could help her, be the knight in shining armor so to speak. Yes, that's exactly what he should do. Putting his empty glass back in its place, he threw on his overcoat and left his quarters. He hadn't gone on night patrol in a long time, this could prove…interesting.

He must've walked the entire length of the castle three times and he had still not found her. First he checked her office, then her classroom, perhaps she had given a student detention or needed to finish up lesson plans. She was in neither place. He then checked the library and the greenhouses to see if she was doing some kind of research in her endless array of self-assigned projects. No avail. Just when he was ready to give up, he heard laughing in the corridor leading to the Quittich pitch.

"Dumb mongrels," he muttered to himself. The students really needed a lesson on how to be more discreet. Perhaps a loss of fifty points would teach them. He made sure his trademark sneer was in place and headed towards the offending children. What he found however, was a little unsettling, even for him. His sneer forgotten, he didn't even realize the look of rejection that somehow made its way to his face. He hadn't realized that he was holding his breath. Furthermore, he hadn't realized that he had already destroyed his own marriage.

There she was….with Viktor Krum. She was on a broom no less. She hates flying! She wouldn't even consider being within ten feet of one of those things, but there she was.

"Oh Hermo-ninny! You're doing vunderful!" The brawny flying professor was grinning and clapping for her. Though she was no more than fifteen feet off the ground, Severus had to admit she was doing rather well. She was laughing too, and squealing as she soared through the air. He had never seen her laugh like that, it was a sound of pure enjoyment, and Severus had not once ever heard it.

Before he knew it, he had put two and two together and balled his fists so tightly that his palms were probably bleeding. That unfaithful whoring bitch! He abruptly turned his heel and stormed back to his, no, THEIR quarters. He wasn't about to cause a scene and be made the subject for gossip with the faculty and the students. It wouldn't do well for his reputation if his own wife was found being unfaithful to the great black bat.

How could he have been so stupid, so foolish, so BLIND? No wonder she had recommended Krum for the position. No wonder she had made a great effort to make herself attractive. She wanted to continue her affair with the foreign man. Everything started when Krum was hired! He made it back to his study and went searching for his blackberry.

"Two can play at this game you little bitch," he growled. Evelyn had a message waiting for him. Now he felt a little less guilty, she had crossed the line with Krum, he was only merely talking to other women.

"Hey, me again. I was wondering…perhaps we should take a break..from our lives. Let's go away somewhere, not permanently of course, just for a little getaway. Get back to me.

Evelyn"

Severus grinned a malicious grin, he had no interest of really meeting the woman, as their daily conversation was always enough for him to "get away" from his life, even for only minutes a day. With this new development however, he was more than inclined to get back at his wife.

"Where did you have in mind?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Revenge

Chapter 6: Revenge

Hermione snuck back into her quarters the night before not wanting to disturb Severus. She had figured he might be a little angry with her for blowing him off but she didn't care, serves him right for treating her so horribly. She thought that perhaps he would have changed his attitude towards her, but nothing worked and she was just tired. Her emotions were a wreck and it depressed her that she be resigned to a life of dismissal and rejection. She wasn't going to make an effort anymore, if he wanted it to work, then he better damn well do something! She was a woman, she had needs too! She was only twenty-two for gods sake! What she needed, was to be twenty-two, not forty-two.

Spending time with Viktor last night showed her what it was like to be young again, to be carefree and just let go. Of course she would never depend on Viktor for emotional support as he had a fiancé waiting for him in Bulgaria. Once he was more settled here, he planned to go back home for a wedding and then move her here. Hermione thought him to be very sweet, he always talked about his girl, always doted on her, owled her with cutsy messages that would make a normal person cringe. He was going to be a fantastic husband, Hermione thought. It was pathetic that she was so young, and she would never experience what it would be like to be romanced, to be adored well unless she threw her senses to the wind and just cheated on Severus…which was becoming a more likely prospect by the day.

She walked to breakfast in the Great Hall, looking for Severus. Perhaps she should apologize, just for being rude, not for anything else. She found him reading a newspaper when she sat down beside him.

"Good morning Severus," she said and he nearly nodded at her, not taking his eyes off the paper.

"About last night," she began but was cut off as he lowered his paper and glowered at her.

"Your absence from dinner was a welcome one Hermione. If you did it to anger me, you were quite unsuccessful as it provided me with the time to be with more…engaging company," he sneered and continued to read as if he hadn't said anything at all to her.

That, that bastard! She seethed on the inside and rose from her chair to leave. He so much as admitted he was with someone else. So was she, but that was besides the point! She was only learning how to properly fly a broom for gods sake! How dare he! She stormed off, not wanting others to see the hurt so clearly displayed on her face. When she arrived to her office, there was an owl waiting for her. Giving him a treat, she took the letter and he flew away. It was from her mother.

"Hello darling,

Your father and I are attending a Physicians conference next weekend in Connecticut. We completely forgot to book our flights and now the fares have positively skyrocketed! We were wondering if you could do that teleporting thingy and get us there, it would really be rather convenient, we'll even treat you to a nice dinner in the States if we get there early enough. You can sleep in our hotel room if the trip is tiring, as I know you probably wouldn't want to stay the entire time. If you did though, you are more than welcome! Let me know if you can!

Mum"

Hmm, Hermione pondered and pulled out her blackberry to email her father. Wiping her tears away, her mother's letter put her in a much better mood. She would have to make some arrangements, but things could work out perfectly.

Midday, Severus was looking through some brochures. There was a Potions Conference in Venice next Friday. He received the owl this morning in his office along with an invitation for him and a guest. Hermione would love to go, he knew that she would jump at the opportunity to go to Italy. She may even think it romantic.

Should they go together? It could be a grand opportunity to build their marriage back up, it could be exactly what they both needed. He was a bit torn. He was rather harsh to her this morning, and he didn't truthfully know if she and Krum did anything untoward. It did certainly look that way.

How could he even measure up to him. Viktor was everything he was not, nice, attractive, popular with the ladies. It was no wonder his young wife was quite taken with him. Could he blame her for her indiscretions? Could he blame her for turning to another man when he himself was a terrible husband? Yes! Yes he could blame her! While he was not any girl's dream husband, he gave her so much: employment, a home, stability. What more could a girl want?

He was not romantic in any sense of the word, and she knew exactly what she was getting into when she married him. His actions should be no surprise to her, but she betrayed him in the worst way a wife can betray a husband. He couldn't help but be angry towards her. Now, it was a question of whether or not to change. If they continue this way, things were bound to get worse, should he be the better person in the face of her unfaithfulness? Should he try to woo her and win her back from the brainless Krum? He shook his head, of course not! Hadn't he put up with enough in his lifetime, he deserved to be happy! His whole life he was kicked around, stepped on, made to feel worthless. It was his turn! His turn! Why should he have to work so hard to be happy, when there was a perfectly willing woman with whom he could form a delightful entanglement without the tears, without the strings, without promises for a better future? Life was about the here and the now. Instant gratification was becoming a better prospect everyday.

Hermione walked into the study and interrupted his thoughts. She looked at the brochure in his hands and then looked back up at him.

"There's a Potions Conference in Venice this year…" he began and she took the brochure and began looking over it.

"A Potions Conference? In Venice? Why, this is lovely Severus!" she smiled and flipped through the pages. "It's next weekend, well I have to Apparate my parents to Connecticut that weekend, but then I can Apparate back and then we could leave if I bring them early enough. I don't know how much energy I will have left so you might have to Apparate us both there. You see, my mum wanted me to stay there with them but I can just tell them I'm going here with you and," she was rambling and Severus silenced her by raising his hand up to her mouth.

"You may as well go with your parents Hermione," he stated very simply. She looked confused.

"I will be attending this conference, I never inferred that you would be coming with me. I was simply…letting you know," he grinned, how Hermione hated that grin. It was so full of disdain and arrogance. She wanted to rip it right off his face. All these emotions were swirling around, she thought she might be ill. At first she was surprised, then hurt, rejected and now positively angry. How could he do this! And to think, she was going to cancel…

"I hate you Severus Snape!" she cried and she ran out of the room. A little stung at her words, Severus picked up the brochure she unceremoniously dropped in her hasty exit. He didn't think her words could hurt him like they did. He didn't think anything she did would have an effect on him for that matter. Though he still felt uneasy about what he just did, he convinced himself that she deserved it, and he well, deserved better. He checked his messages and then sent a new one.

"I've cleared my schedule for next weekend if you still want to go."


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione and Severus didn't speak to each to each other for the rest of the week, in fact, Hermione made it a point to avoid Severus altogether. He was becoming increasingly annoyed with her, even when he was angry with her he always treated her well in public as to not cause any stories. She didn't give him the same consideration however, and walked out of rooms even in the middle of a conversation just so she wouldn't have to bear his presence. His "conference" was in two days, but he found he wasn't looking forward to it as much as he should. He severely hurt his wife's feelings, and though he wouldn't admit it, was feeling rather guilty about the whole thing. Here he was, a man slighted by his wife, and what does he do? He makes arrangements to have another woman in his bed. Is that the right thing, of course it wasn't, but what else was he to do/ He wasn't even supposed to live this long, how could he be expected to know what to do in this kind of situation. He knew what love was, it was a consuming and dangerous thing, he could never allow himself to feel that kind of pain again. Love for Severus Snape was always the unrequited type. He shouldn't let this woman get under his skin; it would only end in disaster.

"Perhaps I should try and make it up to her before I leave, so at least my conscience is clear," he said to himself, though the entire statement was laced in hypocrisy.

He walked out of his office, hoping to gain some respite from the overwhelming amount of mail that was coming in and dealing with student affairs. He continued walking and decided to head to the library, perhaps Madame Pince updated the Potions selection in the Restricted Section. What he was greeted with however, was a little unsettling. There she was, laughing and talking to Viktor Krum again. Their heads were leaned in towards each other and they were snickering like a couple of students. Perhaps now was the time to figure out if those two were involved. He snuck around the bookshelves hid behind the closest one to their table.

"Oh that's too funny! I can't believe the little blighter fell off," Hermione started giggling again. That incessant giggling, it's the only sound he always hears when she was with Krum.

"Zat little boy, he vas alvays so vain, it's good to see him taken down a notch, vouldn't you agree?"

"Yes, he's always like that in my classes too, but we shouldn't talk about this, it's not nice to gossip about other students, we're on the faculty for Merlin's sake. Why don't we go somewhere else, we're supposed to be quiet in here you know."

"I guess so, so vhat did you 'ave in mind?"

"I don't know, let's just go out, let's go to Hogsmeade, my next class isn't until tomorrow morning," Hermione replied. Viktor paused, as if to think about it for a moment.

"Sure, I 'ave some shopping to do any-vays," he said.

"Great!" Severus peered through the books and saw her flash him a brilliant smile. With that, the two left the library and Severus was still seething behind the bookshelf. They hadn't said anything incriminating, but still! They were going out together, and Severus would bet any amount of money that she wouldn't offer the information to him. Blasted girl! Severus stormed to his quarters, he needed a drink right about now. Hermione only smiled like that to him a handful of times, and she hadn't done so for a long time.

Once he reached his destination, he locked his doors and pulled out his crystal decanter. After pouring himself a heaping amount, he reclined on his chair and pulled off his shoes. It was now five o'clock on a Thursday evening. He was sitting here alone drinking, while his wife was going out with a man much better than him. Pitiful.

"Fine, I hope you're having fun Hermione. Watch how much I don't think of you while I'm away," he said the juvenile words, not realizing how ridiculous it sounded. How had it come to this? How is it, that he had been reduced to this? To be quite honest, he felt like crying, not that he would ever allow himself to do that. He didn't even love the girl, but the prospect of her offering herself to that Krum fellow was making him irrevocably ill. He didn't understand this foreign concept. He didn't understand why it was that he hadn't felt this way ever since… He wouldn't allow his thoughts to go down that route and threw his glass, which shattered on the floor. He laughed at himself.

"Look at yourself, you're so pathetic, you feel nothing for this girl, nothing! So let her continue her dalliance with Krum! Let her whore herself around! If it makes her happy, then," he paused. "If it makes her happy…Perhaps this is where it all comes down to…I cannot and have never made this girl happy." He sighed, magically repaired the pieces to his broken glass and poured himself another drink. She was happy with Krum now, deliriously happy. She hated him and said so. He rubbed his face and sat down. Why shouldn't she be happy? She was young, so full of life, and he was an embittered old man who didn't know how to let go of a grudge. Lost in his own thoughts, Severus kept drinking until he subsequently passed out.

Hermione returned home about nine and fully expected Severus to be in the living room, reading on the sofa when she arrived, he was however, nowhere to be found.

"The bastard must be off with one of his new girlfriends," she muttered angrily and set her stuff down. She had every right to be angry with him. All of her efforts for the last few months had been for nothing. If she couldn't impress the man she was with then whom exactly was she supposed to impress? Herself? What the hell is the point of that? Her mother said everything you do should be for yourself, but to hell with that! Hermione wanted to be desired, she wanted to get laid! She wanted to know what it would be like to be desired. She sighed and undressed; it was time for a shower. She knew she really shouldn't be focusing on someone else's relationship, but she constantly thought "If only she could be doted on like Viktor doted on his fiancé. She spent nearly the entire evening helping him pick out a gift for her.

She walked to the bathroom and turned the hot water on. She had already packed for her trip and considered extending the weekend trip to something much longer. Maybe the Polynesian islands would be nice. However, she didn't think she could get extended leave from her boss, Severus. Although he did say her absence was welcome, perhaps he would allow it, as she desperately needed to be away from him. Everything he did just disgusted her. The way he sneers at people, the haughty way he spoke, the billowing robes, now that's just over the top!

"I don't know what I ever saw in that bastard," she said to herself. She had done everything she could ever think of. She tried being his friend, a trusted colleague, a lover…none of it worked; he simply did not want her. Who was she to begrudge him of any happiness…it's not like he even chose to marry her. Perhaps when she gets back, she'll discuss the idea of affairs to him, at least she could continue on with a clear conscience and they could come to an understanding…surely it couldn't be as bad as it was now. She ignored him everyday since they spoke of the Venice Conference. She wondered whom he was taking and if she knew her.

Hermione finished washing and stepped out of the shower. Now that she was relaxed, perhaps she would be able to put some of these anxious thoughts to rest. As she stepped out of the shower, Severus was standing before her.

"What are you doing hereee?" he asked slightly slurring his words.

"I live here, remember idiot!" She was a little more than pissed off that he reeked of alcohol.

"You're supposed to be out fucking Krum, what are you doing home so early? Surely he has ability to last more than a few minutes I daresay," he sneered at her and she simply stared at him in shock.

"Fucking Krum? What are you talking about Severus? I haven't done anything of the sort, you, on the other hand," she wagged her finger at him and he grabbed it, using it to pull her close. When their bodies collided, the towel that was covering her body hit the floor.

"I can see why he wants you," he whispered and grabbed the flesh on her bottom. "You're delectable Hermione, and all to easy."

"You've got it all wrong!" she yelled and tried to pull away, but drunk Severus had an iron vice grip on her.

"Do I? Do I really have it all wrong? You wanted Krum hired here so you can fuck him all the easier. Don't think I haven't caught on to your plan, you lost the weight, bought new clothes; you're wearing makeup for God's sake! How could you think that I don't notice these things? You're doing it to attract Krum!"

"Have you ever given it a thought that I just might have been doing it for you!?"

"Don't. Lie. To. Me." He growled and then he pinched her.

"Oww! Severus you're hurting me!"

"You are MY wife! I will do with you as I please, and if I want a little of what Krum's getting, then so be it!" He descended on her mouth, and this sudden movement caused him to lose his balance. He and Hermione fell to the floor with him on top of her.

"Stop this now Severus, you're drunk!"

"You are mine, never forget that!" He kissed her again, this time with a little more force and forced her legs open with his knees while he held her upper body down with his arms.

"Don't you like being taken on the floor you little whore?" he sneered and wandlessly shed the rest of his clothing. Hermione couldn't believe he could still do wandless magic whilst drunk, which spoke of his true skill. She had started crying some time ago, but she had not felt her own tears until they started blurring her vision. She had always wanted Severus to take the initiative and in fact, this had turned her on, but she never wanted it to be like this. She wanted it to be out of desire, not anger, not vengeance. He didn't truly want her. He wanted to enact revenge on something he believed to have happened.

Hermione cried out in protest again, and surprisingly, he stopped. She opened her eyes and felt a dead weight on her body. She sat up and saw that he had passed out in his drunkenness, his head resting on her upper thigh. She wiped her tears and rolled him off of her so she could go back to her bedroom. After she had put some clothes on, she levitated Severus back to his own room. She should've left him passed out on the floor, she really should have, but just didn't have the heart to.

A headache was starting to come on and she was seriously confused with what just transpired. At least the bastard was jealous enough to get angry, she supposed that's a step in the right direction…but it was still not enough. She sat down on her bed and emailed her father, perhaps they would like to go to the States a day early and she could get someone to cover her class tomorrow. She really needed to start her vacation, and now.


End file.
